LoveHate
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Her life is a wreck all because of one man, who only makes matters worse for himself. He ain't the smartest in a sense. ONESHOT! Features Melina & Edge


_Championship. Championship. Championship. That single word echoed through her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about that stupid belt. Every morning, the first thing she'd think about was the Women's Championship. She was suppose to be focusing on her recovery, not what was the reason behind her injury, in a way._

"Ugh! Leave me alone!"

_Beth muttered angrily as she gripped at her long blonde locks, the voices in her head getting louder. Shaking her head in a violent fashion, she lent up against the cream coloured walls, sliding down to the floor with a bottle of liquor in her hand – it was the only thing that gave her comfort nowadays. Alcohol. She'd lost everything. The voices in her head were what drove her to crave the drink so often. Pressing the bottle to her lips, she tilted her head backwards as she took a swig of the clear liquid, her facials scrunching up slightly at the stinging sensation that ran down her throat. She really had to stop turning to drinking for help. It wouldn't be healthy in the long run. With t hat thought in mind and a heavy sigh of defeat, she screwed the lid back over the rim of it, pushing herself to her feet with a heavy grimace. That would teach her for staying in that position especially with the way her knee was acting up at the moment. The Polish diva's facials scrunched up slightly as a loud click echoed through her ears. God, that just sounded incredibly painful – it was, in all honesty._

"Fuck!"

_She mumbled, only to end up sliding back down to the floor, the bottle still firmly clutched in her hand as she held it to her chest. Exhaling slightly, she lent her head against the wall, her lips parting slightly as she began to practically inhale the fumes from the alcohol. Her minimal concentration though was broken by the sudden blaring of her Blackberry from within the pockets of her jeans. Groaning lowly, she stretched both legs out in front of her, whimpering quietly as she straightened out her left leg. God.. That had to be the most painful moment since she'd had her surgery a few months ago._

"..Sheish, hold ya horses"

_The blonde murmured, leaning back slightly as she fought with her pocket to retrieve her Blackberry, taking a while to do so as it vibrated continuous under the denim._

"Finally!"

_She muttered, rolling her deep blue eyes in a slightly angered fashion as she tapped away at the keys for a moment to find numerous messages from people to turn on her TV onto RAW. Raising her eyebrow slightly, the blonde crawled gingerly on all fours towards the 42 inch that stood in a black case. Pushing the button softly, she began to flick through all the channels till she found RAW, her eyes widening instantly as she found Melina standing in the middle of the ring with Edge._

"What the fuck...?"

_The Glamazon mumbled, her deep blue eyes fixing themselves on the screen, turning the volume up so she could make sure she could hear, and understand everything the pair was saying._

"You really think you can get away with all this?"

_Melina exclaimed, pressing the mic to her lips as she tilted her head to the side, her dark brown eyes narrowing at Edge as the pair circled one another inside the ring, a low, continuous growl passing her lips. Her chest heaving slightly as her body became overwhelmed with anger._

"..It's very easy Melina, mainly because neither you nor anybody else can do anything about it"

_Edge sniggered in reply, his light blue eyes glaring at the newly returned diva. Beth couldn't believe her eyes. This wasn't happening. One of her best friends and her ex-boyfriend having a stand-off in the middle of the ring, she blinked blankly at the screen for a moment, just to make sure she was actually seeing this. Damnit. She was._

"..Edge, Edge, my poor, pathetic Edge! You realize Beth has more friends than you have strands of hair on your head, right?"

_The Latina snarled lowly in the superstar's direction, still circling the ring with him. Her lips pursing her lips outwards in a small smirk, mainly because she was one of those people. Rolling his blue eyes in the divas direction, Edge sniggered arrogantly, a small yet extremely cocky smirk forming on his lips._

"You know Beth is a lying, cheating whore, right?"

_Ouch. Beth fell back slightly, sitting back on her uninjured leg as the other stayed outstretched to the side of her. Those words hurt more than when she got hit in the face where that titanium plate was. Wincing lightly at the thought, she trailed her fingertips back through her hair slowly, taking in a deep breath as she sighed. Ugh. This just wasn't her day, week, month, year for that matter. Pressing her lips together lightly, she continued to watch as the pair circled in silence. Watching this was killing the Glamazon. One of her best friends, even though she was standing up for her, she hated it when her friends tried to get involved in the problems she'd caused herself._

"You know something Edge, no one cares about what you say or do because from what I hear, you've had a huge target on your back since you speared her, you have no idea how many of the superstars and divas backstage wanna beat you down within an inch of your life!"

_Melina yelled, dropping her mic and shoving the superstar back, causing him to stumble back into the corner. A large smirk formed on her lips as she trailed her fingertips back through her hair in a rather triumphant manner, shaking her head at the superstar. A large smirk also formed on Beth's lips at this, pursing them outwards slightly as she leaned back on her hands, glancing at Edge in the corner of the screen, her eyes widening as they watched the Californian begin to walk away._

"Melina! Wait!"

_Edge exclaimed, the Latina turning around almost instantly at her name._

"Wha—"

_Her words were halted as Edge propelled himself forwards into the Latina's midsection, grimacing in pain as her back hit the mat, coughing and spluttering as she tried to catch her breath. Beth's jaw dropped, eyes widening even more, taking in a short, sharp breath, bringing her hand to her mouth in pure shock. He did not just do that. Glancing up at the clock, she was sure she'd have enough time to get to the arena within the next few minutes. With that, the Glamazon growled lowly, carefully getting to her feet before she grabbed her car keys and jacket, throwing it over her shoulder as she began to limp out of her room. Ignoring the pain that was shooting through her leg, the blonde stormed down the hall and to the elevator, practically smashing the button to open the doors, pressing another that took her to the hotel lobby. A loud growl passed her lips, sending her fingertips back through her hair slowly as she made her way out to the car park, unlocking her car with a couple of simultaneous beeps. _

"That fuckers gonna pay for this"

_She muttered bitterly under her breath, shoving her key into the ignition, turning it on and quickly backing out of her parking space. Her jaw clenched slightly as she began to make her way to the arena. And she was right it only took her a few minutes to get to the arena RAW was being held in. Mumbling under her breath, the blonde got out of her car, practically slamming the door shut before she began to almost speed walk in the direction of the entrance, her limp heavier than it had been previously. _

"...Another reason to beat him to a pulp"

_Beth growled, shoving the door open with such a force it almost came off of the hinge. Ignoring the sound of banging, the blonde headed straight for the curtain, snatching a mic from one of the tech staff along the way. Mazing through the halls, she finally found the curtain. Taking a deep breath, the blonde took a moment to bury a tiny bit of this anger that had consumed her body. With that, she walked through, well, more stormed through the curtain, standing at the top of the ramp as she watched Melina stumble to her feet, taking a shot at Edge, only to be shoved away. That only caused the anger in the Glamazon's body to grow._

"You touch her again, I swear to god Edge, I will beat you to a living inch of your life"

_She growled, pressing the mic to her lips. Her voice dripping with venom as her deep, blue eyes zoned in on Edge, slowly making her way down the ramp, her limp more than obvious now. She could tell he wasn't expecting her to show up, that made it all the more amusing. His jaw dropped. The superstar was shocked more than anything. How the hell did she know what was going down? How did she know where RAW even was, or that he, and Melina were fighting. He honestly had no idea what to do, he was speechless._

"What? Cat got ya tongue there, Edge?"

_The diva sniggered lowly as she stood just a few feet from the ring apron. With that, she fell down to her knee purposely, disappearing under the ring for a moment grabbing a kendo stick and an iron rod, shoving them through her belt before she got back up and slid into the ring, wandering towards Melina, helping her to her feet before insinuating to take the kendo stick. Grinning almost sadistically, the Latina did just that, hiding it behind her as she stood on one side, Beth wandering to the other so Edge was somewhat stuck between the pair. _

"I have no idea what I ever saw in you, you gutless, pathetic, worthless piece of woman-beating crap!"

_With that, the blonde nodded in Melina's direction and instantly got the hint, revealing her weapon as Beth did the same, pulling her iron rod from her belt, dropping her mic in the process, Beth and Melina began to circle the superstar, who began to circle with them, an unsure look crawling onto his features._

"Shit!"

_The Rated R Superstar mumbled, running his fingertips back through his long, scraggly hair, glancing at Beth for a moment, a small lopsided smirk forming on his lips as he stood face on. Snarling lowly back at him, her upper lip curled slightly as she grabbed her weapon as if she were holding a bat, sending it to his mid section with as much force as possible, grimacing slightly as she stepped forward on her left leg. Probably wasn't the smartest idea she'd had lately. Grabbing at her leg slightly, she fell into the ropes, taking a moment to breathe through the pain as she watched Melina hit the living hell outta him with the kendo stick, her also grimacing in slight pain. Who wouldn't after a spear?_

"Not so big now are ya, Edge?"

_Melina murmured bitterly, grinning evilly at the superstar as she twirled the kendo stick between her fingers as she stood back a few steps, watching as he stumbled slightly. Rolling her dark eyes at him, she went to hit him again, only to be speared for a second time._

"Stay down! This is nothing to do with you!"

_He growled, snapping his attention in Beth's direction as she righted herself, limping away from the ropes, continuously glancing down at Melina as she writhed in pain. Was he actually trynna piss her off? Because truthfully, he was doing just that. Yelling out somewhat, she sent the iron rod into the superstars mid section with enough force to knock him off his feet. _

"I warned you!"

_Beth growled, limping quickly towards Melina, getting down on her knee as she helped her up into a sitting position before the pair set deadly glares upon Edge's back, as if there was a target. With that, they both got back to their feet, grabbing their weapons and continuously hitting the superstar in the back, on the head, in the stomach, his leg, his previously injured ankle. Everywhere that would cause harm. But all of a sudden, the Glamzon got an idea, a large, sinister smirk forming on her lips as she rested a part of the iron rod on the ropes._

"Mel! Hold this!"

_She exclaimed, her chest heaving slightly. Melina obliged, wandering over and holding the rod in place, her facials showing nothing but confusion as her eyes watched the injured diva carefully._

"Let's have some fun, eh?"

_Beth purred, pursing her lips outwards before she pulled Edge to his feet via the use of his hair, pulling him towards the ropes. Wrapping his arm around her neck, she grabbed a hold of the strap of his wrestling gear, hoisting him up into the air, pain visible in her face. With one swift movement, she dropped him on top of the rod, right between the legs._

"You're evil, Beth! Pure evil!"

_Melina exclaimed sarcastically as she let go of the grip she had on the rod, tilting her head to the side slightly. A small, satisfied smile ran across the pair's lips as they began to exit the ring, Beth's limp worse than what it was when she'd arrived, causing her to wince with every step. Taking a deep breath, she carefully stepped between the ropes, sitting down on the ring apron before she slid off and stood firmly on the ground, taking a moment just in case her leg decided to say "Fuck You" and give way, which it did, but she was caught by the Latina. Thank God!_

"Cheers"

_The blonde murmured in thanks, a small, genuine smile forming on her lips as she began to wander up the ramp under Melina's aid, who turned the pair around so they were walking backwards. Pausing for a moment, they grabbed a hold of one another's hands, raising them upwards as Beth's music echoed through the arena before the pair embraced in a tight hug, both with grins on their faces._

"I always got cha back, Buzzard!"

_The Californian murmured, her smile widening immensely as they side stepped almost up the ramp._

"And I always got chor's, Minx"

_Beth exclaimed in reply, a large grin apparent on her lips too. Releasing the hugs on one another, the pair walked backstage hand in hand, using the other to flip Edge off. Ahh... Good times..._


End file.
